benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Krytyka Biblijna
Centrum krytyki biblijnej stanowiły pierwotnie Niemcy w 19-stym wieku, w których nurt dominujący wśród uczonych niemieckiego racjonalizmu, odrzucał wszystko to co jest ponadnaturalne. Te same standardy uczeni niemieccy zaczęli stosować do Ewangelii, podważając kolejno jej wiarygodność i odrzucają ewangelię, prowadząc i dając fundament dla następującej w przyszłych wiekach silnej sekularyzacji i ateizacji społeczeństwa niemieckiego uwidocznionego silnie w 20 wieku w czasie od I do II wojny światowej i postępująca w Niemczech do dziś. Ateizm Rzeszy Niemieckich. thumb|left|Ian Paisley"I nie jest to słowo człowieka, to jest Słowo Boga. Oczywiście Rzym kiedyś palił Biblie, palił ludzi którzy je tłumaczyli, palił ludzi którzy je czytali, lecz to nie pomogło. Dlatego zdecydowano na inny plan, żeby umieścić jezuitów gdzie szkoleni są protestanccy kaznodzieje i tak w niemieckich uniwersytetach Rzym uruchomił całą strukturę niewierzących zwolenników wyższej krytyki Biblii. I na tych uczelniach miał swoich ludzi którzy starali się podważyć zaufanie do Biblii. Zostaliśmy przeklęci tym co jest zwane jako "wyższa krytyka". I zniszczono wiarę młodych ludzi mających wiarę w Biblie na Uniwersytetach i w seminariach Biblijnych. I tak ludzie ordynowani po ich ukończeniu nie wierzyli w Biblie. Nie wierzyli w wyznanie wiary Kościoła. Nie wierzyli w historyczną wiarę chrześcijańską, i rozpoczeli dzieło zniszczenia wiary." - Doktor Ian Paisley Wyższa Krytyka Biblijna będąca jako weryfikacja wiarygodności tekstów pdo względem wiarygodności ich treści została zapoczątkowa w 17-stym wieku przez Richarda Simona żyjącego w latach 1638-1712, nazywanego ojcem krytyki tekstów, był francuskim księdzem rzymsko katolickim. W ramach wyższej krytyki kwestionuje się z założenia autorstwo autorów ksiąg biblijnych w raz z jej historyczną wartością w całości. Fundament pod pracę Richarda Simona położył współpracownik Ingnacego Loyoly od 1524 roku Alfonso Salmeron. A także francuski rzymski katolik Izaak de La Peyrere. "Salmeron, wytyczył dorgę Richardowi Simonowi, jezuici wprowadzili do Katolickich czytania biblii czynniki czasu, miejsca... kotnekstu i struktur semantycznych." - Jesuits: cultures, sciences, & the arts, strona 97 "Simon stworzył z krytyki historycznej broń można było używać do atakowania najbardziej podstawowego błędu protestantyzmu, doktrynę Sola Scriptura." - History of New Testament Research, William Baird, strona 19 Jezuici biorą czynny udział w ośmieszaniu i działaniu przeciwko Pismu Świętemu nie tylko poprzez krytykę Biblijną i propagowanie teorii Ewolucji, ale i przez czyste szyderstwo . Przykładowo Jezuita Michael Rossmann z „The Jesuit Post” pisze o 7 powodach , dla których można uznać św. Jana Chrzciciela za pierwowzór współczesnych hipsterów. W 17 Wieku , Holenderski Filozof pochodzenia żydowskiego Baruch Spinoza ( 1632 - 1677 ) , jako pierwszy zakwestionował autorstwo Mojżesza . Spinoza kształcił się pod kierunkiem byłego Jezuity. Pogląd że Mojżesz napisał pięcioksiąg jest bezpodstawny i irracjonalny. - Baruch Spinoza cytowany przez Normana Geislera, "Inductivism, Materialism & Rationalism", Strona 19 Spinoza został wyrzucony z Żydowskiej Synagogi a jego dzieło później zostało nazwane " księgą stworzoną w piekle " . Jego wpływ został rozszerzony przez Francuskiego Lekarza nazwiskiem Jean Astruc ( 1684 - 1766 ) , który rozwinął bardziej systematyczną metodę podważania autorstwa Mojżesza , stając się znany jako Ojciec sceptycznej krytyki Biblii . Stał się znany jako człowiek nikczemny i niemoralny . Wolter , opisał Astruca jako skąpca i rozpustnika , opętanego przez diabła . To był człowiek który położył fundament pod destruktywną krytykę Biblii swoimi teoriami , na temat księgi rodzaju . " - Christian Nation , Vol 52 , 6 Kwietnia , 1910 , J.M Coleman Poglądy Astruca zostały przyjęte przez dwóch późniejszych teologów , Carla Grafa i Juliusa Welchauzena , którzy jeszcze bardziej rozwinęli teorie że Mojżesz nie napisał księgi rodzaju . Hipoteza Grafa i Welchazena , narodziła się w Niemczech . Mówi ona że pięcioksiąg został zestawiony z dokumentów zwanych " J.E.I.P " są to pierwsze litery wyrazów Jahwe , Elochim itp. . Dokumenty te miały rzekomo zostać zebrane w pięcioksiąg . Czyli Mojżesz ich nie napisał , pomimo że nasz Pan wielokrotnie cytuje Mojżesza w Nowym Testamencie , nie rzucając cienia wątpliwości na temat Mojżeszowego autorstwa Tory . Po latach propagowania swojej teorii Julius Welchauzen zaczął się martwić jej wpływem na innych . Po rezygnacji z profesury w roku 1882 , powiedział : Stałem się teologiem bo interesowało mnie naukowe traktowanie Biblii . Stopniowo zacząłem rozumieć że na profesorze teologi spoczywa również praktyczne przygotowanie studentów do służby w kościele Protestanckim . Zamiast tego mimo wszelkiej ostrożności z mojej strony , sprawiłem , że moi słuchacze nie nadają się do tego . Kariera nauczyciela akademickiego , mocno obciążyła moje sumienie Julius Welchazen cytowany przez Douglasa Levelsona " The Hebrew Biblie , The Old Testament , and Historical Criticism " Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Jezuici Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Niemcy